


Zimne wakacje

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mountains, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lubił słońce i ciepło, jednak czego nie robi się dla watahy...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimne wakacje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> noc bez ogrzewania
> 
> 26.06.2016 - 18:00

          Kto do cholery wymyślił wyjazd na siedem dni? Siedem pieprzonych dni pośrodku niczego, pełnych śniegu, deszczu i wiatru. Zawsze myślał, że kocha góry, jednak teraz bez normalnej łazienki, elektryczności, a co najważniejsze, bez ogrzewania, zaczynał dość szybko zmieniać zdanie.  
\- Choć, usiądź koło kominka. Tu jest o wiele cieplej – zawołał do niego Scott.  
          Chłopak nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca, tylko siedział przy oknie, wpatrzony w ciemną noc. Dziwnie było oglądać gwiazdy, przez długi czas był tego pozbawiony. Owinięty kocem trząsł się lekko, jednak próbował wytrzymać ten klimat.  
          Nawet nie zauważył, gdy ktoś usiadł koło niego. Dopiero, gdy ramiona owinęły się wokół niego, podniósł głowę. Derek jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego i poprawił jego okrycie. Sam miał jeszcze drobinki śniegu na włosach, które szybko zaczynały się topić.  
          Może i temu miejscu wiele brakowało, jednak miało ono swój klimat. I byli tu razem, a to w tej chwili było dla nich najważniejsze!


End file.
